


Pain Without Love

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [26]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bleeding, Blood, Concerned Black Hat, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional, Emotions, Eventual Fluff, Feelings, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sad, Self-Hatred, Slight Happiness at the end, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tears, The eldritch demon comforting his human scientist, Vulnerable and Hurt Flug, hurting, sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: ‘Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand. And I'll show you a world that you can understand. This life is filled with hurt. When happiness doesn't work. Trust me, and take my hand. When the lights go out, you'll understand. Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Anger and agony are better than misery. Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.’Flug is hurt inside and Black Hat is worried about him, even if he doesn't admit it to himself.





	1. Sleep Deprived & Bad Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've wrote something angsty with hurt/comfort between these two, so I decided to.
> 
> Also, I just read an angst-filled one-shot (it had no comfort in there) with Black Hat and Dr. Flug, I'm really sad right now. So, I thought 'why not? I'm gonna write this’.
> 
> Now I'm one of the most happiest girls out there, but I'm not perfect. I've had a mental breakdown, more than twice, I know how it feels. Writing helps with that.
> 
> Anyway, enough about this, I hope you all enjoy reading my Fanfiction :)

Dr. Flug was in his lab, like always. He worked on an invention, a new device for his boss. 

 

He was hoping that Black Hat would be impressed by it. 

 

The human scientist worried to get the eldritch demon mad at him. He was only slightly fearful. He wasn't fully afraid of him.

 

Because, unlike what others may think, Black Hat has never hurt him, physically or mentally. Sure that the demonic eldritch has yelled at him, but he hasn't ever laid a claw on Flug.

 

It was Flug's father who did that, hurting him, especially emotionally.

 

Flug shaked his head, not wanting to think about it.

 

He was lost in a thought, until he snapped out of it and grabs his headphones, also his iPod (filled with music).

 

These things were a present, a gift from the eldritch demon himself. Black Hat would praise him, when Flug did well. Although, this was the first time that his boss had given him a reward.

 

So, Flug keeps it close to him at all times. It kept the bad thoughts away, like they faded or something.

 

He had a smile, at the thought. He puts them into his ears, from under the paperbag.

 

Flug fixed his paperbag and goggles. He listened to the music, as he gets back to his work.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**_Hours later -_ **

 

Flug had got the device finished. He took off his earbuds to talk to Black Hat about it.

 

After awhile, Black Hat praised him and then, the eldritch demon leaves.

 

The human scientist feels better each time that Black Hat would be praising him.

 

He felt very tired. He hadn't slept in a few days.

 

Flug had fear what would happen if he didn't get some more blueprints done before he left the lab.

 

So, he didn't rest. Instead he wrote down notes and more ideas for inventions.

 

He let his mind fall, thinking about the past. He was shaking his head, snapping out of it. He was about to grab his music for stress relief.

 

But, it wasn't on the desk. He looked under it. It's not there either.

 

Flug looked everywhere, but couldn't find it.

 

Oh no, he lost the gift that Black Hat gave to him.. The thing that relieved his anxiety, fading away those thoughts..

 

He panicked, that anxiety made him think this way. He was really panicking and shaky, nearly hyperventilating.

 

Flug was breathing heavily. His paperbag almost suffocated him.

 

He was also sleep deprived, which didn't help him at all.

 

Flug tried to take a deep breath, but he felt that he can't.

 

What was wrong with him?

 

He couldn't take it anymore, he fainted, falling unconscious and closing his eyes. He falls on the cold ground. 

 

Everything went black and dark, as it fades around him.

 

It was truly peaceful.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat walked down the hallway. He stopped, when he heard something, a loud thud.

 

He turned around and starts heading back to the lab. He looked in.

 

The eldritch demon saw his human scientist on the ground, laying there. He got closer and noticed that Flug wasn't awake.

 

Black Hat slowly picked Flug up, into his arms, and carried him out of there.

 

He was carrying him, walking towards the human's room. He held Flug close, against his cold body.

 

Black Hat opened the door with his dark magic. He walks in there and puts Flug down on the bed, carefully.

 

He stared at him for a bit, then he pulled a blanket over Flug, as gently as he could. To not wake him up or disturb his scientist's sleep.

 

The demonic eldritch was looking at him that last time. Then, he walks out. He closed the door behind himself. 

 

Black Hat sighed softly, leaving after that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this part was short, the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> & The second and last chapter I'II be posting tomorrow 💙


	2. Silently Comforted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Self-harm in this chapter 🔪
> 
> Although, don't worry, there with be a fluffy ending.

**_Two days later -_ **

 

Flug was still sleeping. His eyes closed, tightly shut. 

 

He was having a dream, mixed with a nightmare. 

 

Flug was a child again. He heard his mother's sweet humming. A melody was hummed with a soft voice. 

 

That didn't last. 

 

There was blood everywhere now.. And a man's cruel laugher, mixing with a sinister smirk. 

 

No..! No-! 

 

That child was afraid, so very scared. 

 

There's fire around him. A burning sensation. 

 

It burned his eye, getting blind on that side of his face. 

 

He had to get out of there. He keeps running, never looking back. 

 

Everything faded in the darkness, after that. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Flug's eyes snapped open. 

 

He panted, trying to catch his breath. He was sweating a lot. 

 

Flug holds his chest, where his heart is. 

 

He realized that he was in his room, not in the lab. 

 

Who carried him in here? 

 

Flug shaked his head again. 

 

He gets out of the bed. He walks in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

 

Flug ripped off his dirty (covered in sweat, also wet from his cries) paperbag and goggles, throwing them on the metal rack, near him. 

 

Memories full of sadness and bad thoughts, started racing through his head. He was thinking deeply, in his mind. 

 

He looked at himself, in the mirror. 

 

_ Worthless. Ugly. Useless. Nobody. Freak. Scar face. You're the reason she is dead. It's your fault. Your life was filled with lies. Waste of space. You should just die. Kill yourself.  _

 

These thoughts wouldn't leave him. 

 

Flug puts his fingers through his hair, pulling at it. He gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes, almost going to cry again. 

 

He tries to hold it in. He always bottled up his emotions. 

 

Flug was shaking, uncomfortably aware of his mind fading, and these poisonous thoughts slowly eating away at him. 

 

He gets into the bathtub, laying on his right side. 

 

Flug felt how cold it was in there, but he didn't care. He just lays down and cried silently. He feels each tear that falls. 

 

Eventually, he sat upwards, leaning his back against the wall and part of the tub. He stripped off his clothes. 

 

When Flug was bare and naked, he turns on the water, to a temperature that he felt comfortable with. 

 

Flug calmed down slightly, as he washed these tears and the sweat away. 

 

He takes a warm bath, quietly. 

 

His breathing stayed calm. 

 

Although, his thoughts were still lingering and lurking in his mind. 

 

The human scientist repeated a thought from days ago. 

 

**What was wrong with him?**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat was in his office. He takes out his pocket watch and looked at the time. He puts it away, staring out. He watched as the trees were still, although the wind was pretty bad. 

 

Eldritch demons could sleep, but he didn't want to. He was thinking and standing there, by the window. 

 

The eldritch demon stares out a bit, into the darkened night, the moonlight shined down on him. That coldness on his skin, couldn't compare to this midnight. 

 

His thoughts are calming yet worrying him, at the same time. 

 

He was very worry for Flug, he secretly cared for his human scientist, even if he didn't want to admit it. He hated it. He didn't understand his feelings or these emotions he felt, especially considering he's not human himself. 

 

Black Hat sighs, in a silent way. 

 

He's been staying away from Flug, two days now, for this reason alone. He decided to finally check on the younger human male. 

 

Black Hat assumed that Flug was in the lab. He knew that his scientist was like him. In the way both of them didn't like to be away from their work for too long. 

 

He walked in there. 

 

“Flug?” 

 

This demonic eldritch looked around, but he didn't notice him anywhere. 

 

Black Hat started to get worried and concerned again. He saw something shining and walks over to it. 

 

It was Flug's iPod and earbuds (that he gave to him) on the ground, next to some shattered glass, of a few broken test tubes. He grabbed it and puts this stuff in the pocket of his black coat. 

 

Flug wasn't in here.. 

 

Where is he? 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Flug had got out of there. He's wearing a dark blue sweater and black sweatpants. He sat down on the bed. He hums softly. 

 

His eyes were closed again. His mind gets faded. He was hurting inside, badly. There's sadness in his heart. 

 

He breathed, in the silence of that room. 

 

Flug started crying again, in a quiet way, tears falling down from his different shaded eyes. 

 

He just wanted to die.. 

 

Flug opens his eyes and reached out, over to the nightstand. He put his hand in the drawer, grabbing something. 

 

It was a knife. 

 

This human scientist rolled up his sleeves and puts the sharp blade against the skin of his wrist.

 

It felt cold. It feels very nice. 

 

Flug slit that knife in his pale skin, cutting deep, over and over again. His blood dripped down his arms. His white skin stained, as he bleeds. 

 

He wanted death, he deserved it for everything that's happened.. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat had walked over to Flug's room, he has to be in here. 

 

He almost knocked, until he hears a noise. 

 

The eldritch demon puts his head against the door. He heard silent sobs.. 

 

His eyes widened, as he opened that door forcefully. He saw it as Flug jumped slightly, getting startled and dropping the knife that was in his hand. 

 

Black Hat closed the door behind himself. He noticed each detail, taking in the sight, as his undead heart dropped. 

 

His face would've drained in color, if he wasn't already dark-skinned. 

 

Flug was bleeding badly, cuts on his arms and wrists, blood of crimson red was dripping down on the ground. He also had tears in his eyes, them being reddish from crying a lot. His paperbag and goggles were gone as well. 

 

“..Flug…” The eldritch demon said, his voice a bit quieter than usual. 

 

“S-sir, Black Hat..I-I..” Flug tried not to cry again. 

 

Black Hat picked up the knife and throws it into the sink. He will take it away later. 

 

He felt sad, knowing that Flug hurt himself with it. Was his scientist trying to kill himself? He snaps out of it, not wanting to think of that. 

 

Black Hat frowned sadly at him, then he looked around for something. 

 

Flug stares at his boss. 

 

That room was filled with silence again, between them was an uneven quietness. 

 

Black Hat didn't know how to deal with his emotions right now, so he doesn't talk. 

 

He found it, a first aid kit that Flug always kept in his room (there's also another kit in the lab), just in case. 

 

He was walking to him, and kneeled down, in front of Flug. He opens the kit and grabs the bottle of disinfectant, applying it on the skin of his scientist, on every cut. 

 

Flug lets him do that, as he hissed in pain. 

 

“Sorry.” Black Hat told him, half-heartedly, with his low voice. 

 

“It's alright.” Flug replied at that, in a soft tone. 

 

Black Hat nodded his head. He wraps some white bandages around Flug's arms and wrists, covering them. They turned a bit dark red from the younger male's blood. 

 

“..thank you.” Flug said, in a quiet voice. 

 

“Flug, why..?” Black Hat asked him, worry in his eyes, even through the monocle. 

 

“Jefe..” It was said silently again. 

 

Flug breaks down, he cries, talking and telling him everything. 

 

Black Hat listened to him, not saying anything. 

 

They talked for awhile. 

 

Flug stares at him, as Black Hat reaches into his pocket. 

 

Black Hat gave that stuff back to him. 

 

Flug was shocked, but relieved. He held them close. “T-Thanks, I'm s-sorry for losing your gift.. and that I..” 

 

“Shh, it's fine. Don't worry about it.” Black Hat also said to him. 

 

Flug nods his head in understanding and puts them on the nightstand. He turned his head, as he noticed that his boss was getting closer to him. 

 

That eldritch demon hugs him and holds his scientist closer. He comforted him. 

 

After that, they both lay down on the bed. 

 

Black Hat was holding him close, his arms wrapped around Flug, tightly. He felt that warmth from him, loving it. 

 

“Everything will be okay.” He whispered to him, softly. He meant it. He promised this. 

 

Flug had a smile, feeling slightly better with him. He snuggled and nuzzled against Black Hat. He also loved the coldness from Black Hat's body. 

 

They cuddled with each other, eventually both of them closed their eyes and fall asleep, in that peacefulness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙💕🎩❤


End file.
